


Reflection

by Pinestar



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor(mentioned), F/M, Mimzy(mentioned), Redemption, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: Angel Dust reflects.Perhaps he should've tried harder, perhaps this was always going to happen no matter what he did, perhaps this was the Universe’s way to remind him that he couldn't have a happily ever after.
Relationships: Alastor/Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Reflection

Sighing softly, heterochromia gaze running over the burning, rundown city from behind a red window. Huffing, flicking the white, fluffy hair from his face, lips delicately pursed in distaste. 

Loud, thumping music vibrated through the high building, irritating the fluffy spider. It made him uncomfortable, bringing back memories he'd rather suppress. He curled in on himself, eyes glittering with unshed tears, releasing a shaky breath. 

It was so loud, _of course it was, it was special, much more than him._ Shaking his head, he scowled, he was not supposed to think like this, _get a grip, Angel!_ Angel groaned; he never liked it when his head was muddled up with confusing feelings and thoughts. It was too loud, even in the empty study floors above the celebration. Tears pricked his eyes as he stood, one of his hot pink gloved hands brushing them aggressively away.

A soft, champagne white suit covered his body, not a hint of skin or fur visible below the neck. He smoothed out the creases and adjusted the pastel pink bow tie tied around his thin, delicate neck. He picked up his matching fedora that had both pastel and hot pink ribbons on it, before walking briskly across the soft carpet to the door of the study. 

His sensible black dress shoes clicked against the hard, glossy, mahogany floor boards that were usually adjourned in rich, burgundy carpets. The carpets had been moved downstairs, as well as the tables and chairs that were scattered near the windows, leaving the halls feeling cold and barren. The light that filtered through the windows that did not have their scarlet drapes drawn painted Angel's white, furry face blood red, making the small pink eyes, that most mistook as freckles, below his larger ones look like perfect dots of blood. 

Reaching the elevator, he pressed the call button, pleasantly surprised that no one had used it since he rode it to this level. Stepping inside, he pressed a golden button, and leaned back against scarlet cushions that covered the walls of the elevator, heels digging into the thick, burgundy carpet. Humming along to the peppy music he'd heard countless times under his breath, Angel pondered why everything went the way it did. 

Perhaps he should've tried harder, perhaps this was always going to happen no matter what he did, perhaps this was the Universe’s way to remind him that he couldn't have a happily ever after. No matter, this was not his story to write, he was merely a side character, as he always was. The catalyst of a problem, swept to the side while others cleaned the mess he left in his wake.

So lost in his thoughts, Angel startled at the abrupt opening of the mahogany door. Stepping out, he raised his head, shoes sinking into the artificial grass with every step. He sat on the raised edge of the building, one leg hanging down, gentle winds tousling his puffy hair. He could still hear the music. 

Angel remembered the way the couple burst in announcing their engagement. Remembered the way he plastered on a fake smile. Remembered the way he stayed there until he could respectfully retire to his room. Remembered the way he cried into his pillow, the realisation that he could never measure up to her. Remembered the way he helped plan. Remembered the way everyone dressed up. Remembered the pain. 

Angel didn't know why she was better, but he wouldn't pursue the matter. She made his beloved happy. She moved first. He could only hope that she took care of him. It would take time for Angel to heal, but he had nothing but time. 

Lifting his leg onto the building, he smiled a sad resigned smile, a single tear slipping down his face. His bright, white fur dulled, leaving it with a washed out look, his pink markings fading slightly. If one looked hard enough, they'd see something very interesting. However, no one was there to see his pink, heterochromia eyes flash sky blue, the faint outline of a halo above his head, and the ghost of large, elegant wings unfolding behind him, fluttering gracefully in the warm breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason universe has a capital is because when they die, they find out neither God nor Satan are fully in charge, and the Sinners were once human, so they have the tendency to blame others for their hardships. Therefore, they blame the Universe.
> 
> **Edit**  
>  Fonts


End file.
